The present invention relates in generally to safety devices for vehicles. Most modern vehicles are equipped with various safety equipment to alert the driver of vehicular conditions and impending hazards. For example, some vehicles include warning lights or buzzers for alerting the driver of vehicle conditions such as low fuel, abnormal engine temperature, oil pressure, tire pressure, and abnormal readings from the vehicle's electrical charging system. The warning lights typically include a single light source which lights an indicator corresponding to the particular vehicle condition. Typically, these lights emit a single light source and are simply activated “on” to indicated a problem, or “off” to indicate that the condition is normal. The lights do not convey information of the severity of the problem causing the alert.
Another safety device which has been introduced in recent years is a proximity or blind spot detection system. The detection system warns the driver of the vehicle that another vehicle is in close proximity, such as in the “blind spot”, when the driver wishes to change lanes. The blind spot is generally defined as the region to the sides and/or rear of the vehicle in which the driver may not be able to view the proximate vehicle in the rear and side view mirrors. By monitoring the actuation of the turn signal or steering of the vehicle, the driver's wish or inclination to turn the vehicle can be anticipated. The system includes sensors for detecting the presence of a vehicle in relatively close proximity to the driver's vehicle. The system also includes a warning light or buzzer which alerts the driver when the presence of the vehicle is detected. These buzzers or lights are simply activated from on “off” mode to an “on” mode, and do not convey any other information regarding the proximity the other vehicle.